


How Communication is Key

by tinycherrypie91



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycherrypie91/pseuds/tinycherrypie91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko simply wants a kiss, but isn't sure how to approach his blumbering, blushing boyfriend without startling him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Communication is Key

Kuroko confessed to Kagami shortly after their win, either out of courage or his high on victory he was still unsure. Kuroko had meant to say it some time ago but he did not want their mutual, or possibly different, feelings to change the way they played. Instead, he waited, and when the opportunity presented itself, Kagami was there and gladly returned his feelings.

In hindsight, while it was the greatest decision Kuroko had ever made, he wished he had thought a little more about the type of lover Kagami was going to be. Kagami was a brute on the court, though tactical now, but absolutely a blundering, blushing mess with Kuroko alone under more personal circumstances. It had been roughly a week since they began dating and Kuroko was unsure how to approach his new boyfriend for a kiss. They'd been at Kagami's apartment for a movie date the night before and the furthest the blue eyed boy had managed was to lay his head on the redhead's shoulder and hold his hand while they watched explosions and helicopter escapes in the newly released action flick. Kuroko noticed the sweaty palms, the increased and very audible heart rate, and the creeping blush settling into his ears from his cheeks. He worried later that night when he was back home whether or not Kagami had been comfortable holding his hand just yet.

So, Kuroko being the presence he was, decided that communication was key in any pleasant relationship and was not going to let this slide without effort.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko called to him as they walked home. “Are you... comfortable with me?”

Kagami sputtered, choked on the very air he was attempting to breathe, and stopped walking. The blush was returning with a vengeance and Kuroko worried if the red would drain from his hair that way.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Kagami asked in a higher tone as his face scrunched up into what Kuroko affectionately called the adorably honest and confused face. “What wouldn't I be comfortable with?”

“Yesterday,” Kuroko looked to the side; despite his sincerity of concern he was still worried Kagami might not react well to his questions. “When we were together and I held your hand, you seemed rather reluctant or, just, that you seemed uncomfortable with our closeness. You didn't seem to want to push me away but I didn't receive a reaction from you either. I was wondering if you were okay?”

Kagami pouted instantly and looked away from Kuroko, the blush steadying into his cheeks and ears again. That blush was going to kill Kuroko, it was so damned attractive on him. The redhead seemed at a loss for words, throwing one arm over his shoulder to scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

“I-it's, ah, it's not that I was uncomfortable,” Kagami replied, eyes wavering as he looked back at Kuroko. “It's just, you know, we're both kind of young men and... I... umm...”

Kuroko thought he might smile at this, but did his best not to as his boyfriend began stuttering, put both of his hands on his face, and mumbled incoherently behind them.

“Kagami-kun, I can't understand you behind those gigantic hands of yours, you know. I could say you were getting those tactics from Kiyoshi-senpai.”

“W-what! I'm--! I'm not--!!” Kagami's hands flew away from his face as he began to retort but he simply stopped what he was saying, puffing out a harsh breath as he remembered Kuroko was asking an honest question.

He took a deep breath and a step closer to Kuroko, but his eye contact continued to be unsteady.

“It's because, you know, it's, um, I just didn't want to, ah...” he paused, and Kuroko began to worry. His face was dropping and his confidence wavering, so Kuroko moved one short step forward to convey his earnest interest in his boyfriend's answer. Kagami was delighted by this as his face perked up even a bit, breath stabilizing and eyes slowing in their darting back and forth, and took a deep breath to continue with. “...I didn't want to respond with anything you weren't interested in doing. I was, just, you know, worried that you might not like whatever else I wanted to do with you.”

Kuroko couldn't stop his eyebrow from cocking, then resting back down, and he definitely could not stop himself from smiling. Kagami made a disconcerted noise at the look of content at what he believed to be directed towards his insecurity and made a move to walk away. Kuroko stopped that quickly by holding onto his once again shaky hand.

“Kagami-kun, tell me then,” Kuroko gently pulled him back, closing the space between them. Kagami was too tall for his own good but Kuroko wasn't afraid to stare him down from where he stood some centimeters below him. He lowered his voice and stood up enough to whisper in his ear. “What did you want to do with me then?”

His pleasure in Kagami's reaction and answer betrayed him in that his voice dropped to what husky level it could and sent noticeable feedback through the taller boy. Kuroko looked back up at him and was greeted with the sight of continuous blushing, sputtering, darting eyes, and oddly delighted panic. The crooked smile of embarrassment and bliss on this giant redheaded boy was like that of a man given the greatest treasure—the earnest interest of a significant other—and it was too much for Kuroko to bear as he let out a quiet, breathy laugh.

“If the color of your hair drains from your face because of all of this blushing, I'm going to be very sad Kagami-kun. Red hair suits you so well.”

“K-KUROKO!” Kagami exclaimed, squeezing the hand he was holding, stumbling over his words as he attempted to react. “I-I mean, I really like you though, okay? I like you a whole lot, and it's just kind of difficult to say what I want to right now! This is new to me too...”

He trailed off, and Kuroko's facial expressions softened as he used his other hand to guide Kagami's face to look at his. Kuroko was a huge sap for those eyes, those desperately honest and huge eyes that spelled affection at any given moment in front of him.

“What is it?” Kuroko asked, stroking his thumb along Kagami's jawline, causing a shiver to go through his chest to the hand he was still clutching. Kuroko was not unaffected by these reactions, as his breath began to hitch even the slightest bit; his boyfriend was too attractive to him like this with all of his nearly disorganized words and red face; it was beginning to affect him more than he ever thought it could. “Tell me, I'm sure it will not bother me as much as you seem to think it would.”

Kagami opened his mouth, closed it again with an exasperated sound, looked around them as if someone might be watching on this path behind their neighborhoods, and then finally locked steady, determined eyes with him.

“I wanted to kiss you, Kuroko,” Kagami was so close to his face then, so close as he continued holding the smaller boy's hand, leaning into the other hand that was tracing small circles along his cheek. “I wanted to kiss you very, very badly... but... I didn't know if that was what you wanted to at the time so I just kind of panicked and didn't do anything.”

“Then kiss me.” Kuroko was incapable of thinking before talking then, as his boyfriend's explanation was beginning to fill him with an inner fervor.

“Y-you—ah, you want me to?”

“Very.”

With one final glance to their surroundings, Kagami cupped his short boyfriend's cheek in hand, acting quickly to such yearning consent. His lips met Kuroko's as softly as they could in his rush, and they both thought they might have felt the world fall away in that single instance.

Kagami's lips were soft and big against Kuroko's, just as he'd imagined every since he realized his feelings for him, warm like the breath he exhaled with a soft, quiet moan of content against Kuroko's overly satisfying ones. Kagami enjoyed the feeling of Kuroko's lips against his, soft and pliant, moving with his as they parted. The tall redhead couldn't believe what was happening, or that he could have been so insecure about something that would have been so easy to talk about with someone that he trusted as much as he did with his named shadow.

Kuroko was only away from his lips a moment as he delighted in the post-first-kiss high to look at Kagami with the most warm smile possible, only to pull down the larger boy's lips against his over and over again for the next few moments.

**Author's Note:**

> I seem incapable of writing anything but fluff someone HEHHEHLPPP;;;; this is practically induced by the unreasonable amounts of sugar I have been ingesting as of late. i feel like i edited this one more than i edited anything else i've ever written so... kudos? comments? concerns? suggestions?? C:


End file.
